


jyp校草

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	jyp校草

“表。。表哥？我这里没有摔到。”他突然全身都僵硬了，大概是我的东西顶在他的腰上的缘故。  
我突然就不想装下去了，哄孩子不是我擅长的，我也不是个特别耐心的人，能忍到现在已经佩服我自己了，“是吗？但是要好好检查一下才行呢，要是把嘉嘉给摔坏了，我可是会心疼的。”  
他开始慌了起来，挣扎着想下去，但是这点力气在我看来就跟小孩撒娇一样，毫不费力的扣住他，本来想再逗他玩玩，但是这孩子一点都不老实，肉呼呼的小屁股在我腿间蹭来蹭去的，把我的东西蹭的越来越精神，唉，可怎么办啊，本来想温柔点。  
直接把裤子撕掉，衬衫也撕开，扣子都不知道蹦到了哪里，然后把人翻过来压在沙发上，把衬衫往后拉，然后用衬衫把他的胳膊绑在后面。  
“表哥！您。。怎么可以这样？我。。呜呜。。leo。。救救我。。”  
孩子被吓哭了，弄得我更兴奋了，但是leo是谁。。我回忆了半天才想到，该不会是他的那个操蛋的自称我表弟的男朋友吧？这傻孩子还不知道自己被男朋友卖了。  
我无奈的掏出手机，播了个号码，打开免提，过了一会，电话那头传来了那人的声音。  
“老。。老板，还有什么事吗？”  
身下的男孩突然就反应剧烈起来，却被我捂住嘴发不出声音。  
“你的小男朋友不是很听话啊，要不你跟他说几句帮我劝劝他？”我说，然后把手机递到身下不可置信的瞪大眼睛的小家伙耳边。  
“嘉嘉，对不起，你。。你好好听老板的话，你乖一点的话他不会太为难你的。”  
我关掉手机扔到一边，俯下身去把小家伙脸上的眼泪给吻干净，你看看，这就是老师和家长不让早恋的原因了，容易碰到人渣。这孩子不错，就是没什么眼光还倒霉了一点。孩子该哄还是得哄，但是我今天给他上了特别宝贵的一课，要点好处不过分吧。  
当我含住小家伙胸前稚嫩的粉色乳头的时候，小家伙突然特别剧烈的挣扎起来，“混蛋！你们这些坏人！放开我，我要回家！呜呜。。”  
我不禁咂舌，这孩子是不是也太单纯了点，他以为我会听话的放开他再送他回家吗？我又不是什么好人。  
我按住小家伙的腰，防止他把我蹭得失去理性，毕竟我不想伤了这棵未来的摇钱树。  
“乖一点，要不我就叫十几个手下进来，轮了你。”我恐吓道。  
但是小家伙看起来什么都听不进去，一边哭着，一边试图咬我，还抬腿打算踹我。我有点苦恼，这种不情不愿的情况我遇到过很多，通常我真的会叫上十几个人来，在我眼前一个一个轮着上，直到给操得听话了为止。但是今天我的耐心似乎格外的多，算了，还是我亲自来吧，总叫手下弄得好像我这个大哥很无能似的。  
虽然平时的我挺忙的，还是偶尔在自己的会所里挑几个稍微符合口味的开过几次荤，虽然没有那帮成天在里面鬼混的人手段多，对付一个青涩的高中生还是绰绰有余的。  
把小家伙的腿顶上去，让他跪爬在沙发上，按着他的后颈把他的肩膀压低贴在沙发上，屁股翘得高高的，另一只手拨开白嫩圆润的两团肉，可以看到隐藏在里面的粉色的小洞，这地方一看就是从来没有被享用过，要是不好好扩张一下的话一定会受伤的。  
“混。。混蛋，不许看。。放开！”小孩还在羞恼的抗议，下面那个粉色的小穴还因为紧张而随着呼吸收缩，真是可爱极了。  
“嘉嘉不是说自己是个好学生吗？好学生就这样衣衫不整的，校服也不好好穿，还翘着屁股勾引别人？难道jyp学校现在都没有管理仪容仪表的老师吗？”我忍不住想欺负他。  
“呜呜。。才不是。。还不是因为你这个大坏蛋。。呜。。呀！啊啊啊！你做什么啊？”  
趁他抱怨的时候，我把护手霜挤到手上，在那个早就被我觊觎半天的粉色入口探入一根手指，一进去，我的手指就被里面滚烫的内壁包裹起来，里面的嫩肉不停的蠕动着挤压我的手指，想把突然入侵的异物给排出去，我可以想象要是插进去的是我的那个东西究竟是怎样一种舒服的感觉。真是个极品，就算他那个混蛋男朋友不还钱也值了。  
“呃唔。。好。。好奇怪。。拿出去。。我不要。。”  
这孩子又任性了，这也由不得他要不要，他什么时候才能意识到这一点呢？我没理他，用探进去的手指按摩着内壁，还不停的抽插，在里面旋转，另一只手绕过他的身体，捏住他左胸的粉点，用了点力气不停的揉捏，弄得他发出不知道是难受还是舒服的哼哼声。  
第一次就让他好过点吧，我想着，我的手指在里面变化着角度的戳弄，直到摸到一处微微凸起的地方，按下去，小家伙的腰剧烈的抖了一下，腿都软的撑不起身体，趴倒在沙发上，嘴里发出又奶又甜的呻吟声。  
我又加了一根手指，专心的戳刺着那里，很快里面就分泌出很多水来，每次把手指拔出来的时候就带出来一点水，把穴口周围都弄湿了。  
小家伙连话都说不清楚了，嘴里还咿咿呀呀的求饶，“哈啊。。坏蛋。。呜。。你做什么？呜嗯。。别碰那里。。我。。我受不了的。。”  
他的胸口剧烈的起伏，说话都带着气音，嘴里说着拒绝的话，后面却死死的咬着我的手指，每次抽出来还不舍得的挽留，还发出咕叽咕叽的水声，该死的小妖精真是勾死人了，我想。  
感觉他适应了，我就又加入了一根手指，三根手指并拢，狠狠的往上面撞，小家伙哼哼唧唧的哭，前面的性器翘得高高的，也在不停的往外吐水，过了没多久，我就感觉他的后穴死死的咬紧了我的手指，我的手指很难拔出去，我就直接把指尖顶在里面，用指尖剐蹭着那个凸起的地方，小家伙全身紧绷了一会，然后瘫软下来，沙发上多出了一滩白色的液体。  
“嘉嘉同学真厉害啊，第一次就能直接靠着后面的快感射出来，不愧是好学生。”我夸奖道。  
小家伙还不领情的瞪我，吓得我赶紧抽出手指，一下子就把自己的东西送了进去，直接插到最深处。  
小家伙红红的眼眶又盈满了泪水，张大嘴巴想叫出来，被我用嘴堵住了，只能在换气的间隙发出细碎的呻吟，我刚进去里面的嫩肉就缠上来，吮吸着我的东西，实在太舒服了，于是我就不客气的在里面横冲直撞，次次都顶到那个点，才撞了几下这孩子就又起了反应。  
我感觉到了，这孩子的身体比一般人都要敏感，还真是个宝贝啊。  
但是射的太多对身体不好，明明刚才已经出去一次了，这次才顶了几下后穴就又一阵痉挛，快要到高潮的样子。  
我的手绕过小家伙的身体，一把抓住那个白白净净的器官，用拇指指腹堵住顶端，“嘉嘉同学，虽然我知道你很舒服，但是我连一次都没射你就要射两次有点不太公平吧？明明受累的是我，你却一直在享受。。”  
“呜呜。。放开，我要。。要去。。拜托了。。哥哥。。呜。。”小家伙这回不嘴硬了，还机灵的把“混蛋”的称呼改成了“哥哥”，弄得我一阵心软，但是前面这么敏感是不行的，毕竟以后他去我的会所工作的话射的比客人还要多是不会让客人满意的，我得现在就开始训练他用后面高潮。所以我狠着心没放手，还加大力气的狠狠顶撞着他的敏感点，他下面就跟发大水了似的都流了出来，把沙发都弄湿了。  
“嘉嘉现在水多得就跟失禁了似的，是太舒服了吧？坏孩子，是不是以前经常自己玩自己后面？所以被人才插了几下就敏感得不行。”  
“呃。。没。。没有。。呜呜。。是第一次。。我。。呜。。”  
“是吗？看来嘉嘉真的是很有天赋，屁股再抬高一点，这个姿势比较好用力。”  
小家伙被操得乖了，听话的把腰拱起来，红着脸嘴里喊着不成语句的求饶，光是看到这种景象就令人血脉喷张。  
为了奖励他这么听话，我更是卖力的操干着他，逼他吐出更好听的呻吟声。  
期间我感觉他的内壁痉挛收缩了好几次，每次都会吐出更多的水，我就知道他肯定是被干得高潮了。  
终于，我的感觉到了，我掰开他的腿，让他的腿张到最大，然后狠狠的冲撞着，最后顶到深处的那个点上，把自己的液体灌满他的肚子，还放开了手，他也尖叫着射了出来。  
最近实在是太忙，好久都没发泄了，等我喷完的时候小家伙就跟怀孕了一样，肚子都微微凸起，初具雏形的腹肌被撑得鼓鼓的，摸上去更舒服了，害得我不想拔出来，堵在那里不让里面的东西流出来。  
他还没回过神，红着脸剧烈的闭眼喘息着，我就着插入的姿势把他抱起来，他惊叫了一声把缠在我的腰上，手臂还换过我的脖子，搂住我，我很满意这个姿势，一只手托着他的屁股带他走到办公桌。  
从抽屉里拿出一些小玩具，又抱着他回到了沙发。  
然后在他惊恐的目光下把带着密密麻麻的突起的按摩棒插入他被干得有些合不上的小洞里，把精液都堵在里面，又用束缚带把他的手脚捆在一起，最后用口塞堵住他的嘴，把皮带绕过他的脑后扣上。  
按下开关，按摩棒在里面剧烈的震动着，小家伙被刺激得不行，身体在沙发上难耐的磨蹭，后穴咬着按摩棒翕动不止，由于嘴巴合不上津液顺着脸颊流下，滴在胸膛上，还在不停的流泪，嘴里发出小动物似的声音，像是在求饶。  
我忍了忍心中再来一次的欲望，走到办公桌前坐下，“不行哦，哥哥还在忙，总不能只顾着自己爽耽误了哥哥的工作吧？知道你下面的小嘴贪吃，所以哥哥先找东西代替我安慰一下你，你先自己玩，等哥哥下班以后再让你体会真正的快乐，乖。”


End file.
